Akatsuki Garden
by Eruza Sukaretto
Summary: Akatsuki Four, they have it all. When it comes to Haruno Sakura, a simple school girl who has a mysterious secret, interferes in the life of Uchiha Itachi, everything changes. ItaSakuSaso. AU: High School fic.
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Garden 1:

High school. What can I say? It's really warm. Not until I've entered this kind of school. Konoha Gakuen. The city's most fancy and luxurious school ever. I can see fancy stuffs everywhere. To tell you the truth it was burning my eyes. I'm just a simple schoolgirl. Though, I consider my self as a commoner because I'm not as rich as them. I don't even know how did my parents have enrolled me onto it. I was really thankful at first but when I've learned that this school has a share by the richest persons in Konoha. These mysterious four students known as the 'Akatsuki Four', they're the one in charge of the chaos that are happening inside Konoha Gakuen. Once you've received a black card with red clouds in it, you're life will be sure as hell. But to me, I will never give up. Even though I haven't received those cards. For now, I'm not used on being quiet as I watch other students being bullied. It nearly tears me apart seeing my schoolmates getting tortured by these so-called Akatsuki Four. I can't say I hate them, but I do despise their attitudes.

Science class is over; everywhere I can see expensive stuffs from my classmates. I don't really get it? Why do they have to buy these kinds of stuffs rather than just using some normal things? Maybe all I can say is I'm poor. Nah, I don't care at all. As long as I can still handle them.

"Sakura-san." A familiar voice called me. I looked up to see Yamanaka Ino. A new transfer student here in Konoha Gakuen who doesn't have any idea on what's going around. I closed my science book and stared up at the new girl.

"Hai, Ino-san?" Ino smiled at me.

"I was just wondering, since I'm new here, what are the purposes here in Konoha Gakuen?" I sighed heavily and bit my lip. Should I really tell her that this school composes of four major bullies (for me)?

"Well, where can I start? This school contains the four richest persons in Konoha. They are the so called Akatsuki Four." Ino's jaw slightly dropped as she nodded her head in amazement. We both exited the classroom and fed off to the cafeteria.

"Who are these 'Akatsuki Four', Sakura-san?"

I inhaled deeply before answering, "First, Hidan. He is one hell of a playboy. Everybody says that he is some kind of Jashinist. His religion is different. He believes in jashin. Second, is Deidara. He is the son of the famous sculpture company. Deidara's a bit playboy himself. Third is Akasuna Sasori. He is quite mysterious. He is the son of the famous puppetry company. And lastly, Uchiha Itachi. The leader of Akatsuki Four. He is the eldest son of the famous Uchiha Company. The four of them doesn't even bother to wear our unifroms. Well I don't give a damn about them." I rolled my eyes as I ended up my speech. Ino nodded.

"Amazing!"

"But don't let your guard down! Once you've met them and received the black card with red clouds in it, they'll make your life sure as hell." I snorted.

We both arrived at the cafeteria to see some commotion. All of the students were cheering and girls are screaming. Like I thought, the Akatsuki four was making some grand entrance. I rolled my eyes at them. I saw Ino's face. She was a bit stunned by seeing them in reality. For me, I still don't care whether they're famous or rich or whatsoever. I'm just an ordinary girl, what can I say?

* * *

I know it's short. Tell me if it's okay and I'll continue it. And yes, it is based on Hana Yori Dango. That japanese drama inspired me to write this. :) I just can imagine Itachi doing all the bad stuff. XD :)

Misa-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Garde 2:

* * *

"Kyaaaaa! It's the Akatsuki Four!"

"Kami! They're so cool!"

"I wanna date, Itachi-kun!"

Fan girls. Ino and I stood up at the sides together with the crowd. We are the only ones who aren't cheering. Let me consider that Ino is my only friend here in school and if she ever gets a black card, I'll protect and always be at her side no matter what. I really don't get rich people. Do they think that money can solve anything? Hell no. I stared at the Akatsuki Four's faces. Hidan and Deidara's stares were a bit flirty. Sasori's stare was very soft. I can tell by the look on his eyes. Itachi's stare was the coldest stare among all. Since someone had received a black card from one of the students, they are about to do their duty. Or shall I say, Uchiha is the only one who likes to punish or humiliate others. The rest of them, they're just staring at the one being humiliated. They're not doing anything. How sad. I cannot further watch the torture being committed by Uchiha Itachi until it was over. I tapped Ino's shoulder who was a bit stunned on the scene and gazed to look at me.

"I'll take my leave now." I mouthed and went off of the crowd leaving them, cheering and screaming until it was done. I went to my favorite place of the school. It's none other than the school rooftop. You can practically see the wonderful view of Konoha. The fresh breeze of the wind lingering through my nostrils. The beautiful blue sky with those white puffy clouds is so relaxing to watch. My pink locks were blowing softly by the wind. If only Konoha Gakuen would be peaceful like this. It wouldn't be hard for my health.

"One day, I will smell the scent of peace here in school." I closed my eyes and yelled at the top of my lungs, making me cough a little bit. I sighed in relief that there's no trace of red liquid on my palm.

xXx

"Tadaima!"

"Okairi."

"Sakura-chan! Perfect timing! Dinner is ready. Your favorite, umeboshi and anmitsu!" My mother said. I can hear my mother preparing the dishes. Once I've change my uniform into my regular clothes, I hurriedly went to our kitchen and started helping my mom.

"Oka-san, you don't have to prepare this kind of fancy food. It'll just waste money and—"

"Oh don't worry, Sakura-chan. I have been saving money for your medicine and for our food and house supplies." Mother wiped an invisible sweat using the back of her palm. Once we were done preparing dinner for the only two of us, we ate in silence but I decided to break it.

"Medicine is just so expensive. I don't feel like I'm going to last long, oka-san."

Mother stared at me with eyes filled with pure sadness. She caressed my cheek and gave a sad smile.

"Sakura-chan, don't you say such things. As long as I'm here, even though your father is on overboard sea, you'll be healthy and alive. I promise you."

"But, it'll only waste-"

Mother placed her index finger on my lips.

I closed my eyes and felt the warm touch of my loving mother. I don't know how much longer will I last. I have been taking medicines for three years now. It is preventing my sickness to spread but it doesn't mean that it's going to magically cure. My condition needs some serious operation that we don't have money to afford. That's why I'm only taking painkillers that lessens the pain but not totally heals. I've been suffering from something about my lungs that sometimes I cough blood whenever I forgot to drink my own medicine. But the pains soothes afterwards.

That's why I'm trying hard to graduate Konoha Gakuen with flying colors. I must do my best even though I am now suffering with this unknown sickness that causes my lungs glitch. After I've done my daily chores inside our small yet homely house,

"Oyasumi, okaa-san." I kissed her cheek and went off to my room and drifted of to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I really plan on writing this story in a very short way. Well, I'm not literally copying the while story of Hana Yori Dango, I added a little bit of a conflict here in my story. I was a bit sad that no one reviewed my story. Haha. So please, reviews are very appreciated. :) tell me how does it sound? :)

Misa-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki Garden 3:

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi's POV:**

As soon as the punishment of that bastard who had just received his black card, the gang and I went out to a bar to relax and soothe my head a bit.

"Oi, Itachi, what the fuck has gotten into you and fuck yeah, you just managed to pull up a fuckin' wicked scene in front of everybody at the cafeteria?" The foul-mouthed yet playboy Hidan snickered as he was kissing the neck of his chick. I shot him my death glare and continued sipping my sake. I wasn't planning on getting drunk.

"Hn."

"What kind of fucking reply is that? Damn, Uchihas." Hidan teased and rolled his eyes as he continued caressing the arm of his woman. I could no longer manage this foul-mouthed bastard. Carefully, I placed my drink above the table and laced my fingers together. Sasori and Deidara were busy playing billiards. Though, Deidara has some chick as well.

"That guy has to be punished and be humiliated in front of everybody. He was on my way while I was busy roaming around the school. If it wasn't for his lame excuse I would've gotten mad and explode like a bomb." I muttered. It looks like Hidan ignored me and continued flirting instead. A small vein appeared at my temple. Deidara and Sasori seem to be done playing. The two of them joined me and got a drink for themselves.

"Danna, don't you think she's beautiful?" Deidara flirted and pecked the woman's cheek, which caused her to chuckle seductively. Sasori rolled his eyes and continued on his deep thoughts.

"Whatever. All you do is pick on woman and after you're done with them, you're just going to leave them like a crying baby." Sasori snorted. To tell you the fact that he was the most quiet and mysterious here in our group, he had the urge so say that to Deidara. The blond boy rolled his eyes on the redhead. I avoided their gazes and focused on deeping my thoughts.

Hidan was done doing lovey-dovey with his woman and he started playing billiards instead. He was so focused on playing billiards when three men approached him and confronted the woman beside Hidan.

"You bitch! How dare you do this to me?!" The man with brown hair said. I raised an elegant eyebrow, enjoying the scene. Deidara took a bit interest but Sasori ignored the fact that he pretended that he wasn't seeing anything.

The brown haired man took the woman's wrist very tightly that it started to turn red and causing her to whimper. Hidan lazily yawned and shoved the brown haired man.

"Fuck off, dimwit."

"Who the hell do you think you are for you to say that to me you white-haired freak?!" I can tell that Hidan's eyebrow just twitched.

Now I was getting impatient and irritated. I want to go home. I yawned and stood up and went to help Hidan's ass. I tapped his companion's shoulder and began to kick and punch them to death. The brown haired man seemed to notice that his companions were no longer to his sides but they were lying unconscious to the ground. He turned to smack his fist at me but I immediately caught it and kicked his groin, which made him wince in pain. I smirked at victory and blew a one last punch at his face that had sent him flying towards wall beside the table of billiards. The sound of glass shattered on the ground. We had broken this place or should I say, I had broken this place, but I don't care. I cracked my knuckles before drifting outside to my limo.

Sasori took out a checkbook from his pocket and handed it over to the counter.

"Here's $20,000 for the damage that my friends have caused. Later." He lazily said and went off to the rest of the group.

As soon as the four of us were inside my limo, I stared at the window staring into some empty space. Deidara and Hidan were probably talking about how to fetch a woman while Sasori kept his quiet composure.

"So, Itachi, who will be our next target for tomorrow?" Deidara asked while my gaze was still on the window.

I shrugged. "I don't clearly know. We'll see."

"Oh fuck, might as well ask Jashin for it! Why don't you fucking guys convert into my religion, instead? It's really fun, seriously. You don't have to worry about anything when it comes to being a jashinist." Hidan blabbered. The three of us ignored him.

"Shut up, Hidan. No one cares about your stupid religion!" Deidara hissed. Hidan was annoyed and grabbed Deidara by his collar.

"You shut the fuck up, blondie! No one talks about my precious Jashin like that!" Hidan was about to land a punch Deidara's face when I cut it.

"Enough already you two!" I hissed and rubbed my temples. The two of them stopped and in just a blink they have changed the subject and began talking about women again. I mentally sighed and shook my head.

Time after time, my three friends have dropped into their own houses and it was my time to go home as well. I felt my phone buzzed and it was a text message coming from my younger brother, Sasuke.

_Aniki, where are you? Okaa-san and Oto-san will be arriving soon. You better hurry if you don't want to be busted._ I flipped closed my phone and ignored my foolish little brother's was totally the opposite of me. I can't say that he's gentle towards others, but he and I have the same mannerisms and composure. He rarely talks to other people but I don't give a damn about it.

Soon, I have reached my mansion and the door of the limo opened for me. Lines of maids were greeting me as I kept my usual blank expression on my face. I always ignore them. What kind of luck will come if they keep on greeting me like that? I mentally sighed and went to the dining hall. Sasuke was there; he was about to start eating when I came.

"Otouto. Where are Mom and Dad?" I lazily asked as I slumped onto my seat. The maids have already placed my fancy meal in front of me as I took my fork and knife and began slicing the vegetables.

"They're not here yet but it was a good thing that you have arrived first than them. Aniki, what's on your coat? Is that a broken glass?" Sasuke eyed my coat and I ignored him focusing on my meal.

"That's none of your concern, little brother." Sasuke glared at me and I continued ignoring him.

"Aniki, what the hell? Did you manage to put up a fight again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said, little brother, that _IS_ none of your concern." Sasuke sighed and turned to his food. Suddenly, the large doors of the dining hall opened revealing my mom and dad who were still busy talking on the phones with some client.

"Yes, yes. How's the company in Kumogakure doing?" Mom said through the phone.

"What?! I don't care whether it'll be late or not, I want it here as soon as possible!" Mother shut her phone off and handed it to one of her guards. Dad was probably doing the same. Yelling at some clients whom I don't care. Mother handed her luxurious bag to one of our maids and quickened her pace towards the dining table. Our butler moved one chair for my mom to sit on.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Take care of yourselves. You're father and I will be leaving after three days and we'll head to Kumogakure to check on our business." Mikoto sliced her meat and ate. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't believe it, Okaa-san. It's been two months since you and Oto-san have been gone and this is the way you greet your sons? What a shame." I placed both of my hands on the table and abruptly stood up ignoring the fact that my mother was staring at me with wide eyes. My father had the same look on his face but I didn't even bother to look. I lazily went into my room leaving all of them stunned.

Before I was going to sleep, I opened my window and stared up at the night sky. Stars were twinkling and the pearly white moon was adding its beauty. Is it me? Or I'm just admiring nature? A sudden knock has interrupted my thoughts, I looked to see who just came in and it was none other than my mother. As soon as I saw it was she, I quickly turned my attention back at the window. I heard her sigh and felt her hand on my shoulder. She snaked her arms on my neck and placed her head on the back of my neck.

"Itachi, I missed you and Sasuke so much. I'm really sorry if you're father and I have to leave again after three days. You don't have to say that in front of your father you know. We came all the way here so that we could see you two again before leaving." She murmured. I blinked and took the hands of my mother. I carefully removed them and unexpectedly, my lips twitched into a small smile causing my mother to smile back. She hugged me and I patted her back. Soon, my mother left my room as I landed on my silky bed preparing for my slumber while stealing a last glance on the moon.

* * *

**A/N: **Hidan's mouth is just so.. XD This chapter is more on Itachi's POV. :) So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews are welcomed!

Misa-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki Garden 4:

* * *

**Haruno Sakura's POV:**

"Sakura-chan. Why the long face? Don't tell me it's about the Akatsuki Four again?" My long time friend, Maka said. We are both spending our time as waitresses on Ichiraku Ramen Shop. I regularly do my part time job to help my mother and of course for my medicine. I rubbed my temples after handing the bowl of miso soup to our customer.

Maka stared at me with pure curiosity.

"Yeah. I just don't like them. The way they're treating some other students it's not right at all. So what if they have great contributions at the school? I don't care if they're rich and luxurious. They don't have the right to bully students who receive that damn card." I hissed and crossed my arms. Maka chuckled and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I truly understand that those guys are a pain in the ass but, please do remember your condition, Sakura-chan. Don't stress it out that much. It maybe bad for your lungs."

I stared at Maka for a second.

"Thank you, Maka-chan." She patted my shoulder and we both continued working. I had a great feeling about her. Ever since middle school, Maka has been my friend. She understands my problems especially when it comes to my lung disease. For now, I still haven't received a black card form the Akatsuki four but I'm not expecting one. I just hope nothing will happen tomorrow.

xXx

Ino and I have been together for a while at school. After classes, we both spend our time at the cafeteria. She took her chocolate ice cream and started munching.

"So, Sakura-san. How's life?"

I was a bit taken aback at her question. I shouldn't be telling her about my condition but it wasn't worth a try.

"It's fine, I guess. How about you?"

"Same old, same old. Hey, Sakura-san. Don't you think the blond one on Akatsuki four is cute?" I raised a thin eyebrow at her. Is she really serious?

"You mean, Deidara?" She nodded.

"Nah. I don't even care about them." Ino chuckled.

"Sakura-san, at least try to have a crush on boys. I mean, it's not like they'll harm you—"

Ino couldn't finish her sentence because she accidentally bumped into someone. And that someone is none other than, Uchiha Itachi. Oh crap. Her chocolate ice cream crashed into Itachi's coat. Damn. Why does it have to be this way? I noticed Ino's expression. Her eyes were full of terror. Her mouth was slightly parted and her body was a bit trembling. Itachi's face was blank.

"This is unexpected, yeah." Deidara muttered.

"Ne, Itachi, Chocolate Ice Cream suits your fucking coat. Hehehe." Hidan snickered. Itachi gave him his death glare that had made the silver haired man to shut up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said in a monotone voice while he crossed his arms.

"I-I… I'm so sorry!" Ino stuttered. Itachi's expression was still blank, but then he closed his eyes and started speaking.

"Do you know exactly who you're talking to?"

"I-I didn't m-mean to.." Itachi's eyes snapped open. His eyes were full of hatred and anger. He was about to shove Ino out of his way. Crap, I have to do something. Here goes.

"Yaaaa—!" Itachi's hand stopped. His hand were just inches from Ino's face.

"Mette..kudasai.." I mumbled. Everyone was staring at us. They must think that I'm making scene. Well, I wouldn't want my friend to be hurt. She was just apologizing to this creep. I noticed that the redhead, Sasori was staring at me. His chocolate eyes were a bit amazed that it looks like he wasn't expecting for me to do such a thing. Especially for Itachi.

"Well, what do you know, Pinky here has the fucking guts to answer Itachi. Man, how great will this day get?" Hidan teased and Deidara smacked him on the head. I simply glared at Hidan for calling me 'pinky'.

"Will you shut up for now, Hidan?" The silver haired man ignored Deidara and focused his gaze back on us.

"The both of you shut up." The Uchiha hissed.

Itachi retrieved his hand slowly before turning his gaze on me. I bit my lip and stole a glance from him. He was now completely staring at me with those eyes of his. He slowly approached me and grabbed my chin forcefully, making my eyes stare into his.

I immediately closed my eyes, preparing to receive a smack or something, but I was wrong.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, _blossom_." My eyes suddenly snapped open. Blossom? What the hell is he playing? He pinched my cheek and glared at me before walking away followed by the other three. My heart was racing too fast. I helped Ino with her now empty cup and threw it on the trash bin.

"S-sakura-san… Arigato."

I gave her a small smile.

"No problem." I mumbled.

After classes, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. I lifted my legs up and went to the school rooftop where that place only has peace. I clenched my fists and panted slightly.

"You Akatsuki Four are nothing but sick bastards! Curse you! My friend was just trying to apologize! How dare you call me blossom?! Damn that Uchiha! Damn all four of you!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. I coughed a bit and landed on my back. My forehead was a bit sweaty. Suddenly, I saw a silhouette of someone. I squeezed my eyes for a further view. Sasori? What the hell?

I quickly stood up and backed away. He was staring at me with those calm eyes of his.

"Are you done yelling?" My lips slightly parted and nodded slowly. My right hand clutched my chest. Sasori looked away and closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't be yelling like that when I'm having a moment of silence here, understand?"

"H-hai." I gulped. Sasori stared at me for a while before turning for the door. He exited swiftly, leaving me with a stunned expression on my face. I wasn't even expecting for him to be here.

xXx

"Whaaat? You mean, Sasori? The mysterious redhead personally said that to you?" Maka was shocked when I told her the incident at school.

"Yes, and I also noticed him staring at me when I actually shouted at Itachi to stop." My eyes were locked on the floor.

"I thought he was different among the others. I guess I was wrong." Maka eyed at me. She smirked a bit.

"Ohh.. don't tell me you're falling for Sasori huh?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"No way! Make my life hell first before I fall for him." Maka clicked her tongue.

"Don't say such things, Sakura-chan. You might not know that the Akatsuki four will be sending you those black cards." My snapped open when I head her say that. Oh no, what if I do get one? What the hell will happen next? I heavily sighed. Well, I better figure it out by myself. Who knows? Maybe they will make my life hell and force me to quit Konoha Gakuen. Like that will ever happen. I'm ready for you, Akatsuki Four.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohh, Itachi. You shouldn't have said that. Ino is a bit OOC here. Maka is my OC. I forgot to tell you guys that Sakura's hair was still long on this story. :) Reviews are very appreciated. Hope you like it!

Misa-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki Garden 5:

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi's POV:**

I couldn't believe that a girl like her would be able to have the guts to stop me from whatever I'm doing. Even some of my fan girls aren't even brave enough to shout at me like that. Why am I even wasting my time thinking about that pink haired girl, or should I say, that _blossom?_ The whole ride on my limousine together with my gang made me silent while my eyes were closed.

"Itachi, what's the matter? You've been silent lately, yeah." Deidara flipped his bangs. I cracked an eye open for it to stare at my blond friend. I mentally sighed before turning to face him. My lips parted slightly, I was about to talk to him when Hidan cut me off.

"You know what, maybe weasel here has been thinking about that fucking pink haired girl. Am I right, Itachi?" Hidan smirked and crossed his arms. I simply rolled my eyes on him making him chuckle.

"Don't tell me that that is the main reason why you're silent all this time, huh?" Deidara sheepishly grinned and lightly jabbed me on the ribs using his elbows. I glared at him in return. To tell you the fact that every word of my friends that have been saying were absolutely true. What was her name again? That pink haired girl? Haruno Sakura. Damn it. Why does her name keep on echoing through my thoughts? I ran my fingers through my raven hair and sighed heavily. Deidara, Hidan and Sasori were curiously staring at me.

"I was right! You were thinking about that girl! What was her name again? Haruko..Hiruno.." Deidara asked.

"Pinky bitch."

"Shut up, Hidan! Ne, Itachi? Her name, yeah?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Deidara nodded and smirked.

"What are you going to do about her? Do you plan on giving her the black card, yeah?"

"Yeah, we all want to fucking know, weasel." I glared at Hidan for calling me Weasel.

I was silent for a while, and then I've realized that maybe it was about my time to make her life like hell. I smirked and gazed at my friends. I think the three of them already knew my answer, which is simply, _yes_.

xXx

**Haruno Sakura's POV:**

I was having my worst nightmare at all. I wasn't even expecting that I would be dreaming about _him._ (If you know what I mean) I woke up while panting and coughing heavily at the same time. I lifted my palm to see some red liquid in it. Damn it. Why does my lung disease have to attack at this kind of hour? I glanced at my wall clock to see the time. 5am. Since school starts at 7, I wasn't nearly having second thoughts on wasting my time. I immediately took a refreshing bath, changed into my uniform, stormed downstairs, ate my breakfast and lastly, drank my medicine.

After an hour and thirty minutes, I walked my way to school only ending up on noticing that everyone was avoiding me. What the hell is going on? I raised a confused eyebrow and started to look for Ino which I failed to. Where is she? Don't tell me that she's avoiding me as well? I simply destroyed the fact that I was searching for Ino.

Instead, I nervously went to check on my locker to see that if there's a black card or something. My hands were trembling as I was opening my small locker. I peeped inside only to find, nothing. I sighed in relief. But, why was everyone avoiding me? I nervously bit my lip and went to class.

Usually, I end up on entering the front the door of the classroom where the views of the desks are seen. When I sat on my chair, I noticed that everyone was eyeing me badly. My eyebrow twitched and I just continued on ignoring them.

Several moments later, during class, I noticed Ino pointing at the back of her chair. What does she mean? I narrowed my eyes at her with my lips slightly parted. It took me at least ten seconds before I got her point. My eyes widened when I knew what she meant. My head cocked at the back of my chair and saw a black card with red clouds in it. I bit my lip hard that it had to draw blood. I rubbed my temples and noticed everyone was now glaring at me. I saw from the corner of my eye that Ino was staring at me with pity in her eyes.

My eyebrows twitched when the whole class threw some paper balls at me. I slammed my hands on my desk.

"Cut it out!" I shouted and glared at everyone. Then the whole class went silent. Kurenai-sensei turned to me.

"Haruno-san, is something the matter? We're in the middle of lecture right now and I don't want any interruptions so please, settle down." Kurenai-sensei scolded me. I felt ashamed of myself for shouting like that. I never knew that it would turn out like this. I only tried to help Ino from being shoved away by Itachi.

During lunch at the cafeteria, I saw alone. I was used on Ino being at my side the whole time. It felt like that receiving a black card from the Akatsuki would make my life turn into hell. I bit my lip and continued eating.

Only to be interrupted by some cold water being poured down on my head. My eyes widened in shock. I turned around to see who did that, and it was none other than Karin and her stupid friends. She was smirking deviously at me.

"Oops. Sorry, _Sa-ku-ra_. My drink slipped from my hand." Karin said sarcastically. It was followed by some annoying laughs coming from the mouths of her friends. I immediately stoop and stormed out of the cafeteria, but then again, someone had the urge to stop me from running away by grabbing my shoulders and forced me to face him/her. Both of my eyes widened in horror when I saw _his _face. I really hate that smirk of his. It makes me want to smack him on his groin.

"We meet again, _blossom. _I see that you're friend has abandoned you. What a shame. Well, what are your plans?" Itachi mocked. I gave him my death glare. I didn't even flinch when he said that to me. Right now, I want to beat his ass for doing this thing to me. My whole body was soaking wet, thanks to Karin and her friends for the bucket of water. Onyx and emerald clashed together.

"Well, aren't you going to say something? If not," Itachi snapped his hands. As if he was signaling on something.

He leaned in and whispered, "Then let the games begin." His whisper had sent shivers through my spine.

Some other students pulled me to the center of the cafeteria and all of them started throwing me some ball of flours and papers. I blocked my face from getting hit. I fell from my knees. I didn't want to cry, though there aren't any reasons for me to. Instead, I kept on glaring at him. My face showed anger. I don't want to end up being humiliated like this. It doesn't mean that I'm getting all the torture and that I will be quitting this school. Hell no! If Uchiha wants some war, then I'll give him one!

I forcefully stood up and clenched my fists. I gathered all my energy to walk towards him with all my guts. He simply raised an eyebrow at me while smirking.

"If you want war, fine! I'll give you one, Uchiha!" I hissed and gritted my teeth. Sadly, bucket of water landed on my head again. I shoved out of his way. I lifted my legs together so that I run faster. My thoughts were full of anger. I wanted to rip that Uchiha Itachi apart. Biting my lip hard that it drew blood. Until, I've reached the rooftop, I screamed all of my angry thoughts away.

"**UCHIHA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! DAMN YOU, UCHIHA ITACHI! DAMN YOU AKATSUKI FOUR! DAMN ALL OF YOU! GO TO HELL YOU FREAKISHLY DAMNED RETARDED BASTARDS!**" I shouted and panted heavily. Making me cough roughly again. For now, I don't care if there's blood whenever I cough. My back slid onto the wall. I buried my hands on my face, fighting the urge of not to cry.

(silence..)

I was completely startled when I felt someone tapped my shoulder. I slowly removed one hand from my face and cracked an eye slightly open. I saw a glimpse of crimson hair. Don't tell me that this guy is one of the members of that damn Akatsuki Four.

Finally, I had the courage to look at him. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"What do you want now? Aren't you even satisfied yet?!" I glared at him. He slowly shook his head in disapproval making me glare harder. Suddenly, he took something out from his pocket.

A handkerchief.

What the hell will I do on a handkerchief?

His chocolate brown eyes were staring deeply into my emerald ones. I blinked and he handed his handkerchief to me.

Noticing that I wasn't taking his hanky, I was a bit stunned when he took my hand and gently placed his hanky on my palm. He slightly sighed and knelt down, so that his level reached mine.

"Use it to wipe the dirt off of your face."

I stared at him blankly before hesitating on using his clean hanky. Sasori's eyes were soft. I gently wiped off the flour on my face. Even though I was having the courage on covering it, some students have managed to hit my face. I can't believe that this guy is helping me. Maybe he really is different from the other members. What the hell am I thinking? Why is he even here? Isn't he supposed to be with his 'friends'? I don't want to ask it but,

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with _your _friends?"

Sasori stared at me with those calm eyes of his.

"Don't you even remember what I've told you the last time I saw you here? I told you not to yell while I'm having my silence."

I raised a confused eyebrow at him. I guess I didn't notice that he was not with the other three while I was being humiliated. Suddenly, I remembered shouting here and he spoke to me unexpectedly.

"Oh. I see."

Sasori sighed and stared up at the sky.

"I'm not interested in their games, Sakura."

My eyes slightly widened when I heard him say my first name without any insutls. I felt my cheeks slightly turn rosy red. Maybe he is different from the others.

Breaking my thoughts, Sasori suddenly stood up and turned for the door. I quickly stared at his hanky before he even manages his exit.

"Hey, your hanky—"

"Keep it. It has turned into junk right now." Sasori left without another word.

My eyebrows twitched. Is he insulting me or what? I guess I was wrong on my impression of him. But still, he's the first guy that has ever done that to me.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Sakura. :( Bad Itachi, bad boy. Tsk, tsk. Sasori, good boy. Lol. I would like to thank those users who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. Also, I would like to thank AyingChan for adding my Akatsuki Garden to the community of ItaSaku stories. :D Reviews are very welcomed everyone! Right now, I'm really enjoying myself on writing this story. Tell me whether you like it or not. :) Till next time everyone! Lots of luv.

Misa-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki Garden 6:

* * *

**Sakura:**

I keep on rolling around my bed. Despite the fact that I can't fall asleep. I cocked my head to check on what time it is already. 2:30 am. What's worse is that whenever I close my eyes, a picture of Uchiha Itachi with a smirk on his face appears. I bit my lip and sighed heavily. His face is haunting me. I also can't forget the time about Sasori helping me. Or does he even call that help? I don't even know why. How am I supposed to concentrate on school later? I even declared war on him. That doesn't even mean that I will show cowardice towards him. Hell no! I am one hundred percent sure that I will still be humiliated on school. My inner tells me to make sure that I will be ready whatever challenge he gives.

xXx

**Itachi:**

That blossom sure knows how to make my blood boil enough. We'll see about that. I lazily pick up my phone from my nightstand and started punching numbers.

"Yes. This is Uchiha Itachi. I have some work for you to do. Oh yes, first thing in the morning, capture Haruno Sakura. I know you guys know her address. Okay, good. I expect her to be in my house in thirty minutes." I flipped my phone and smirked at an empty space.

You want war, _blossom_? Fine, I will also give you one.

xXx

**Sakura:**

"See you later, okaa-san!" I said and closed the front door behind me. Finally, I can feel the warm sunlight strike among my face. I stretched my hands up in the air; the sweet wind was lingering through my nostrils. I smiled up brightly, even though I knew that trouble would come for me later at school.

I started walking off on our street. I wasn't expecting that someone wearing some black suit who looks like an agent will grab me by the arm and forcing me to push inside the black car. My eyes widened. What the hell? Am I being captured? The mysterious man now placed a white handkerchief on my mouth. I was trying to fight off of his grip. But I can't help it. He was too strong for me. My eyelids were getting heavier as I was now slowly closing it. The last figure that I saw was a glimpse of raven hair.

…

What is this feeling? Why does my face feels like there's something mushy on it? Why does my body feel so heavy? I can feel my eyelids slightly open. I started to notice that I was lying on a couch. Not just any couch, a luxurious one. What the hell? Where am I? Slowly, my vision returns to normal and I saw a fancy mirror in front of me. Both of my eyes widened in shock when I saw my reflection. even though it's hard to admit that my hair looks nice. What the hell am I wearing, anyway? What is the meaning of this purple dress together with some fancy shoes and jewelry? I noticed that my uniform was peacefully lying down on the table. I hurriedly ran towards it only to be stopped by someone gripping my wrist tightly.

Whoever grabbed me spun me around to face _him._ My eyes twitched when I saw his smirking face. That smirk, I wanted to wipe it off of his face by punching him or something. My lips slightly parted and I glared at him.

"What the hell? You! You're the one who kidnapped me!"

Itachi chuckled while closing his eyes.

"Stop making a fool out of yourself. Tell me, blossom. I know you like this kind of stuff." Itachi slid the mirror in front of me to have a good look at myself.

I blinked. What the hell is this guy playing at? I swiftly spun my head around his direction and glared at him even harder.

"I-I don't even want this! What are you—"

"Five hundred thousand dollars for your dress, hair, make-up and for those shoes." He pointed out. I stared at him with a stunned expression.

"What?! F-five hundred thousand dollars?! You expect me to pay this kind of large amount to you?!"

Itachi smirked.

"Of course. My workers did a splendid job on turning you into a woman." He teased. How dare he say that I'm not a woman myself?

"Well, what are you waiting for? Why don't you smile and thank me?"

I gritted my teeth together. Is he really that stupid enough? How can I smile when someone is forcing me to pay that kind of amount and playing me around like I'm just a dress up doll?

"Is it me, or you are just plain stupid?" Itachi was taken aback on what I said. He raised his eyebrow and stared deeply into my eyes.

"What are you saying blossom—"

"Look, Uchiha. How the hell will I smile on a situation like this?! I'm not you're dress up doll! And how dare you insult me that I'm not woman? So what if I'm not rich and luxurious like you? Have you ever even done something for yourself rather than just boasting around and being bossy to others? Huh?! Do you even know my situation?!"

Itachi forcefully grabbed my chin making me stare into his onyx eyes.

"You do not speak to me like that. And I don't even give a damn on your situation. Whatever it is."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him while slapping his hand away from my face. I took off these torturing shoes on my feet and tossed it aside. I went to grab my uniform and tilted my head to face him.

"Really? Then I hope you enjoy your disappointment, Uchiha." I stormed off the room leaving him a bit stunned. My thoughts were full of anger. He only kidnapped my just to play around me like I'm a dress up doll or something? Now what would the others think if they saw me absent at school today? I bet they're now thinking that I have quitted school. Well, they're so wrong.

To tell you the fact that I was a bit lost inside his house. It was just too big. Luckily, I found an empty room that looks like a storage room and started changing into my uniform leaving the dress inside. I started searching for the exit and once I have found it, (even though I got a bit dizzy about how big his house was) I immediately turned my direction towards school with a frown on my face.

xXx

**Itachi:**

"You mean, that girl just left you around like that?! Itachi, don't you think that that girl has some huge guts, yeah?" Deidara said.

I raised an eyebrow at him before nodding.

"Well what do you know, Itachi here has some crush on that fucking pink haired girl." Hidan snickered. I grunted.

Sasori was silent, obviously.

Truly that blossom has some guts to say that to me. I was a bit surprised that neither of that dress nor her make-up satisfied her. I know other girls would love that. In fact, some other girls would be dying to have that kind of dresses. Maybe that blossom is different from other girls? What the hell am I thinking? No. I remember her saying that she was in a situation, but what kind of situation? Why do I even care? Damn it. Makes me even more interested in her. I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"Itachi, I think it's time for you to take a break." Deidara suggested. I glared at him.

"Why should I when I'm starting to enjoy her?"

Hidan and Deidara smirked while Sasori was still ignoring our conversation.

"What makes you say that?" Deidara asked.

I smirked and closed my eyes, "She's different from other girls."

The two of them chuckled. What more next?

I noticed Sasori stood up and exited my entertainment room swiftly leaving the three of us. At first, I ignored him and took out my cellphone.

"Hello, Karin? I would like you to do something for me. Yeah. It's up to you on whatever you want to do with her. I'll be expecting that." I flipped closed my phone and started smirking into an empty space.

"Hey Itachi, what the fuck is going on and you're smirking like a creep?" Hidan asked. I lifted an eyebrow and stared at the two. Both of them looked at each other, confused.

"Don't tell me you have planned another schemes with that Haruno Sakura?" Deidara mouthed.

I simply ignored him. Closing my eyes and my mind went into my deep thoughts. Blossom's voice was stuck inside my head that makes me so annoyed. I can't even get it out of my head. It's rather annoying.

_How the hell will I smile on a situation like this?! I'm not you're dress up doll!_

_Have you ever even done something for yourself rather than just boasting around and being bossy to others? Huh?! Do you even know my situation?!_

_Haruno Sakura_. A majorly interesting female with the strong guts on declaring war at me.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohh myy.. What is Itachi up to this time? And what is Karin's plan for Sakura? Tsk, tsk. Meanie Itachi. To all my readers, domo arigato gozaimasu! Thank you again for those who followed my stories and I really appreciate your reviews everyone! So far, I'm enjoying myself. So please, I know I'm always repeating my self but, reviews are really appreciated by me. I've been bored lately so I decided to write this chapter.

Misa-chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki Garden 7:

* * *

**Sakura:**

I don't care whether the school is busy lecturing as long as they will not think that I have quitted school. I didn't notice the notice that my classmates were fussing about. I immediately slammed the door open and sat down on my seat. Everybody was looking at me.

"Well, well. I thought Itachi-kun disposed of you already." Karin hissed that was followed be some evil laughs coming from her bitchy friends. I simply ignored them and went to my own thoughts. Only to be disturbed by Karin grabbing my forearm.

"What the hell?!"

"Shut up, bitch! You're coming with us!"

I guess my torture doesn't even have an end yet. Karin and her friends dragged me all the way to the girl's washroom were there's no one else to be found. She pushed me on the cold wall and stared at me darkly. Karin smirked deviously.

She snapped her fingers and one of her minions gave her a sharp razor scissors. My eyes widened in horror. Are they going to kill me? This is going way beyond too far now! Karin chuckled darkly.

"Aww.. scared already, Sakura? Don't worry, this will not hurt." Karin mocked and I closed my eyes tightly. I felt her grab loads of my long pink hair. That's when I heard a snap of the scissors.

**SNAP!**

When I opened my eyes, Karin was holding out the rest of my pink hair into her hands while smirking in victory. I bit my lip and glared at her, fighting the tears that were coming out.

"Hahaha. Now, for the finale," Karin raised her hand and slapped me hard against my cheek. She playfully winked at me and patted my head while making her exit out of the washroom. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. My long pink hair was gone. I was so angry that time and unexpectedly, I punched the mirror and it broke. Obviously, my fist was bleeding, though I don't even give a damn about it.

There was only one place that would make my life in peace. The school rooftop. I ran towards it and panted heavily. A single tear streamed down my cheek. Why is this happening to me? I didn't have the urge to shout again, maybe because someone will hear me and tell me to shut up. I fingered my now short hair and started sobbing lightly.

Suddenly, I can hear some faint footsteps coming towards my direction. I knew it was he. Sasori gently took my bleeding fist and eyed it carefully. I lifted my head up to see on what he was going to do. He gently removed all the tiny broken glass on my fist. When he was done, it really surprised me when he brought my bleeding fist to his lips. What really startled me is that when I felt his tongue on my fist. I was too dumbfounded on what he was doing.

His eyes were lock on mine while he was licking the blood away. Once he was done, he carefully fingered my now short hair and gave me a frown.

"I see you changed your hair into a different style." His voice was soft, but I can still feel that he was also teasing me. I glared at him and bit my lip.

"All of my classmates think that I will be quitting school. They're so wrong. This war is not over yet." I muttered and glared at the floor. I could feel that his chocolate eyes were staring right at me, but I didn't even bother to look. He patted my head crouched so that his eye level were on mine.

"Sakura— never mind then." Sasori stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket while making his exit out of the school rooftop.

xXx

**Itachi:**

"Really? You gave her a massive haircut? Well, I can't wait to see the look on he face. Maybe she'll call this game over and I won. Yeah, sure. Bye." I flipped close my phone and started smirking. Deidara and Hidan were raising their eyebrows at me.

"What the hell are you up to now Itachi, yeah?" Deidara asked. I rolled my eyes on him.

"The game isn't over yet. So, I shall continue playing."

"What kind of fucking massive hairstyle did they do to that pink haired bitch?"

"I don't know. We'll see." I abruptly stood up and motioned for my gang to follow me.

Once when we were in school, I simply started searching for the blossom. Of course she can be easily found because of her pink hair. She was there, sitting alone at the cafeteria. Eating her lunch. I smirked and went to her table, slamming my hands down. She lifted her emerald eyes at me. I then noticed her hair. It was short. I raised an eyebrow and took a strand of her short hair.

"Nice haircut, _blossom._" I smirked and noticed that her left hand was bandaged..

Sakura glared at me and took me by the collar of my shirt.

"You think this is over, Uchiha?! Well you're wrong! I don't care whether I receive massive haircuts and slaps from your fucking friends! I will never give up! Damn you, Uchiha!" She hissed. I rolled my eyes at the fuming pink haired girl.

Unexpectedly, she punched my face and I landed on the cold floor. My eyes twitched and I started massaging my jaw. All of the entire students were shocked. I looked up at my friends to see Hidan and Deidara, completely shocked. While Sasori was smirking at Sakura. I turned my gaze towards Sakura and she was no longer there. Deidara offered his hand to help me up and I simply ignored it.

"You okay, Itachi? I think that punch was pretty massive, yeah." Deidara smirked.

"Hn."

"That pink haired bitch is totally hilarious." Hidan muttered.

Sakura's punch only made my game to be stronger. Fine, I'll give her another one. I mentally smirked and exited our way towards my limo.

xXx

**Sakura:**

"Sakura-chan! What on earth happened to your hair?" Maka asked while she touched my short pink hair. i simply smiled at her and shook my head.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

Maka stared at me curiously.

"Don't tell me that the Akatsuki Four were involved to this?"

I didn't gave her an answer. Maka sighed and placed an arm over my shoulder.

"Am I right?" I nodded and sighed. She then noticed my bandaged fist and took it gently.

"What happened?"

"I punched the mirror. It broke."

Maka stared at me with a serious expression on her face.

"Don't abuse yourself. Remember your health, Sakura-chan." I nodded. I didn't notice that a smile was now perking up on my lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Maka lightly jabbed my ribs.

I sighed heavily, "Nothing."

Maka smirked. "Don't tell me it's that Red headed guy, huh? He helped you again, didn't he?" I rolled my eyes on he and started doing my business.

"I was right! Sakura-chan, do you like Sasori?" She teased. I almost dropped the plates on the floor when she said that. I gave her the 'are you crazy look' on my face.

"Of course not." Maka shook her head and started teasing me on Sasori the whole day.

Maybe I do like him for being very helpful- what the hell am I thinking? He's just another nuisance. That's for sure. I think so..

* * *

**A/N: **There you go. What do you guys think? Does Sakura have grown feelings for Sasori already? You'll find out soon. ;) Meanie Itachi. SAkura has now short hair on this chapter. Tsktsk. Read and review everyone! :)

Misa-chan.


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki Garden 8:

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**Sakura:**

Haruno Sakura walked through the city town with her face lowered. She doesn't want to see her surroundings. She truly can't forget the fact that her hair was cut by one of the bitches in school. Of course, coming from the orders of Uchiha Itachi, those girls wouldn't even resist. Her face was full of sadness moreover, pain. Even she has the urge to fight Itachi, her heart tells her to stop and get it over with. But her mind complains and interferes with her heart and tells her to keep on going. Her head was full of unnecessary thoughts. Itachi's voice kept on lingering through her head. She wanted to beat him up. That single punch on his face wasn't even enough for her payback. One thing that she didn't know is that, Yamanaka Ino her 'former' friend was watching her from a distance. Ino was having hesitations on approaching her. The blond girl was afraid because if one of the Akatsuki Four catches a glimpse of her talking to Sakura, she knew that she would be doomed.

On second thought, Ino pushed those crazy thoughts and decided to approach the poor beaten girl.

"S-sakura-san!" It seems like Sakura didn't hear her. The pink haired girl didn't even bother to tilt her head right at her direction. Again, Ino tried once more. The third time she called her name, Sakura cocked her head and saw Ino running towards her. Sakura paused and stared at Ino with eyes full of sadness yet a bit of happiness.

"Sakura-san.. I—"

"Ino.. Don't even bother. If Akatsuki Four saw you talking to me, you'll be doomed." Sakura said more like a mutter. Ino rapidly shook her head. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care. I'm so sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have just left you around and—"

"It's okay. I understand." Sakura gave her a small smile. Ino felt her eyes were getting watery. First of all, it's because of the look on Sakura's face. Second, she was regretting everything that she had just done before, and lastly, she doesn't want to leave Sakura behind again. Ino pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura patted her back in response.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself on talking to me, Ino." Muttered Sakura. She felt Ino shook her head in their hug.

"I don't care about those four guys. All that matters to me is that we're friends again. I'm really sorry Sakura. I hope you'll forgive me." ino whispered. Now, it was Sakura's turn to weld into tears. She gently cried into Ino's shoulders. Ino sighed and stroked her short hair. Ino thought that it was a mess and it's about her time to give her a makeover and fix the rough edges on her hair.

She gently pulled Sakura away from her.

"Sakura, come with me." Sakura wiped her tears and stared at Ino curiously.

"Where are we going?" asked the pink haired girl.

"We're going to my house. Come on. Let's fix that hair of yours. Karin is not good at cutting your hair." Ino half teased and grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to protest, but Ino dragged her all the way to her house. After minutes of walking, the two of them arrived at Ino's place and the blond girl started removing the rough edges on Sakura's hair.

Time has passed and Ino was done. A wide grin was kept on her face as she tilts Sakura's head to see the perfection of her hairdo. Sakura stared at her reflection with slightly wide eyes and her mouth slightly parted. She fingered her hair, and it was now on perfect edges. Her bangs were neat and aligned with each other.

"Serves you right, Sakura. Now your hair looks pretty." Ino patted her shoulder. Sakura was about to say thank you when Ino interrupted her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ino took something out of her drawer. She told sakura to close her eyes, (which the pink haired girl obliged). Sakura felt Ino placing something on her head. When Ino had told her to open her eyes, she saw a beautiful hairclip that was clipped on the right side of her bangs. The hairclip had a sparkling green ribbon that matches her eyes. Sakura shook her head and was about to take the hairclip off when Ino stopped her movement.

"What do you think you're doing, Sakura?"

Sakura gave her the look that says, 'isnt it obvious?' "I'm giving you that hairclip. Can't you even see that it matches your pretty emerald eyes?" Ino pointed at the mirror. Sakura sighed.

"But I know this clip costs so much. I don't want to be a burden just by this clip."

"Sakura, I don't care how much you complain about me giving you that clip. This clip is really precious to me and I'm handing it over to you. It's like my friendship charm to you. Please, keep it. It's yours." Ino smiled sweetly at Sakura. Sakura stared at her for a moment and gave her a quick hug.

"This is too much—"

"Oh forget it, Sakura! Come on. Join me for dinner!" Ino dragged Sakura all the way to her dining hall.

"Hey! That's quite enough, Ino! I'll just have dinner at my house!" Sakura complained. Ino rolled her eyes at her.

"No. You'll eat with me and then after that, I'll walk you home." Ino said and they both sat down at the fancy table. The maids were now serving their drinks and food. Sakura stared at Ino, and the blond girl was motioning for her to eat. Sakura bit her lip and started on eating slowly. After minutes of eating, she thanked Ino for everything and started to go home. She had convinced Ino that she can go home by herself but it looks like Ino is really stubborn. The two of them walked peacefully towards Sakura's house while chatting at each other.

"You know what, I'm really happy that I felt the presence of not eating alone anymore." Ino muttered. Sakura stared at her.

"Why?"

"My parents are away. And I'm only living by myself. So, I don't really know how it feels when you're eating dinner with someone. And I'm really glad to you're here to eat with me. So, thanks Sakura." Ino grinned sheepishly. Sakura smiled back at her.

"I'm the one who supposed to thank you. Thank you for everything. I'm also glad that we're friends again."

"No biggie. Oh, I think your house is near. I should go, it's getting late." Ino said and looked at her wristwatch. Sakura nodded and waved goodbye at her friend.

"Tadaima!"

"Okairi. Sakura-chan! Where have you been— oh my. What happened to your hair?" Sakura's mother looked so worried. She came towards her daughter and gave her a welcoming yet worried hug. Sakura gently pushed her mother off of her.

"Mom, I'm fine. My friend gave me a haircut and I love it." Sakura half lied. She doesn't want her mother to know on what was happening to her. it would be an additional problem if she tells her mother about her situation at school. She felt sorry for herself that she was lying towards her mother. Since it was her only choice to be.

Her mother can't help it but to half smile at her daughter. "I'm glad you have friends at school, honey. Now come on and join me for dinner." Sakura's face went blank.

"Oh sorry, mom. My friend invited me to their house for dinner and I sort of—"

"Oh that's great! It's alright, honey. You can go to your room and finish your homework." Her mother smiled. She nodded and went to her room.

Sakura eyed her room and landed on the bed. Her hand went to the clip that was peacefully clipped on her hair. Sakura smiled when she remembered Ino saying those thoughtful words at her. Then her smile began to disappear because her thoughts went into her school. Sakura was now imagining things on what was about to happen for tomorrow. All she knew to herself that she was prepared for what Itachi's plan. Moments later, her whole self drifted of to her peaceful slumber.

xXx

After doing her daily routines at home, Sakura then walked to school. Her facial expression was unreadable. The hairclip that Ino had given her was clipped on her hair. She knew that Ino would be glad if she saw her wearing her small yet elegant gift. Sakura bit her lip as she walk through the corridors of her luxurious yet damned school. The hallways were quiet. She feels like she was all-alone at school which she finds awkward and unusual. Her thoughts were full of revenge for Itachi. But it was suddenly cut off when she felt plenty of hands grabbing her forearm. She kept squirming and squirming but the hands wouldn't let go and the grip on her forearm was really tight.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger~ Dan dan dan. Oh my. Who the hell would do such a thing for Sakura? I guess you already know who. XD Will someone save her? I know you guys are now practically wondering when the torture for Sakura will end? Hm.. that'll be a surprise!**

**Sakura: Hey, Mei-chan! Why am I always receiving torture in your story?**

**Me: Sorry honey, but that's just how my story flows. You'll get out of it soon enough. ;)**

**Sakura: *Pouts***

**Grell: Hi darlings~**

**Me: o.O How the hell did you get here, Grell?!**

**Grell: *grins in a flirtatious manner***

**What a cute girl, alright. XD Enough chitchat. Read and review please~**

**Mei-chi~**


	9. Chapter 9

Akatsuki Garden 9:

* * *

Sakura then bit the hand that was covering her mouth. She tried to escape but it was no use. She then was brought to a familiar room, which is their Chemistry Laboratory. Sakura was still struggling from their grips. She was pushed down by force onto the ground. Her eyes were full of terror. The hairclip that Ino gave her was now removed and thrown somewhere inside the laboratory.

"Let me go! AHHHH!—"

"Stop screaming, you bitch! This will not hurt. We'll all be gentle~" The man slapped her and said.

Sakura knew that those guys were students here. Her eyes were getting watery as the boy that was sitting on top of her started unbuttoning her blouse slowly. The other boys were caressing her sides. Salty tears were now streaming down her face. She would lose her virginity with theses chumps. She tried to scream again, but it only led to failure. When her blouse was now opened, it revealed a lacy red bra. The boys smirked and started caressing her collarbone. Sakura kept crying. The boys were about to unzip Sakura's skirt when they herd footsteps approaching. Sakura couldn't see well because of her blurry vision. All she saw was a glimpse of crimson red hair. She knew it was he. It was Sasori again.

Sasori's eyes slightly widened when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Boys. Let her go. Now." He ordered more like a command. The boys stared at each other. They all knew that they couldn't face the almighty Sasori or any Akatsuki Four members.

"B-but, Sasori-sama, we were ordered by Itachi-sama to—"

"Shut up and get off of her before I do something that I'll regret. Some janitor took my peaceful place. So I decided to stay here but it looks like I have failed again." Sasori said with a bored look on his face. The boys stood up quickly leaving Sakura lying flat on the ground with tears still on her face. Sasori sighed and approached the trembling pink haired girl. Sasori re-buttoned her blouse and held her a hand out on her. Sakura shakily took it and stood up. She remembered that those four morons throw her clip somewhere. She started searching for it warily until Sasori held it in front of her face,

"Is this what you're looking for?" He asked. Sakura nodded slowly and retrieved the clip from his hand. Sakura stared at Sasori with glittering eyes. Sje couldn't control her tears anymore. Sasori raised an eyebrow and stared back at her. Sakura unexpectedly cried onto Sasori's chest. She doesn't mind of Sasori scolds her afterwards. Her mind was full of gratitude towards Sasori. That's all that matters now. Sasori was ultimately shocked on what she did. He didn't know how to react on girls who were crying. He mentally sighed and placed a hand on her back. Sasori rubbed her back gently.

"Sa-sasori-san.."

"Hm?"

"A-arigato.." Sakura cried.

Sasori sighed and gently pulled away from Sakura's grip. He stared directly into her emerald eyes.

"Enough with the formalities Sakura. Call me Sasori. I just couldn't bare to see a screaming girl in front of my eyes." Sakura nodded in response.

"I can't believe it. Was it Itachi who ordered those guys..?" Sasori stared at her for a second and nodded afterwards. Sakura bit her lip. She was now starting to feel something weird inside of her. Her lungs were now aching. She clutched her chest and kneeled down. Sasori then noticed this.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She didn't respond. Sakura placed her hand on her mouth and she started coughing violently.

"***COUGH COUGH COUGH*!" **

Sakura kept on coughing and coughing violently. Sasori narrowed his eyes on her. His eyes were locked on the hand on her mouth. He then started to notice that there was some red liquid on her hand. His eyes widened. Sasori knelt down in front of Sakura and tapped her shoulder once her coughing was done. Sakura tightly shut her eyes. She remembered that she didn't take her medicine last night and for today, she kept on screaming and screaming. That was bad for her lungs. Sakura felt embarrassed because Sasori was still here. She knew that she can no longerhide her secret from Sasori. The redheaded boy took her wrist and examined the massive blood on her hand. Sasori furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sakura. What is this? What's happening to you?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's nothing really—"

"Nothing? You're telling me it's nothing? Don't be stupid Sakura. You wouldn't cough this much together with blood. Come on. Tell me."

"I don't know.."

Sasori was getting impatient. He really can't believe that he was going to say this but it was the only way for her to reveal her secret.

"You can trust me, Sakura." He said with a hint of concern in his voice. Sakura's bloody lips lightly parted. She can see those eyes of his were full of curiosity, concern and most of all worry. She gulped.

"I'm not.. well."

"What do you mean you're not well?"

Sakura shook her head. "I forgot to take my medicine last night.."

Sasori cocked an eyebrow. "Medicine? What for? Say it, Sakura."

"I have a.. Lung disease. I've been taking medicine for years. The doctor says that I need a major operation but it's really expensive. I'm only taking pills. It lessens the pain but it does not fully cure the disease. And I –Why am I even telling you this? It's none of your business besides I don't want you to take pity on me." Sakura glared in to an empty space. Sasori was staring at her. He had now found out her secret. She has a Lung Disease. He was now feeling the urge of helping this girl. But why would he do that? What is Sakura to him anyway? Sasori bit his lip and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I won't tell anybody. Trust me. And here," Sasori murmured and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Use this to wipe the blood off." Sakura took the hanky and was now mumbling on something. Her eyes stared into his chocolate ones. Without thinking, Sakura hugged Sasori. The red haired boy was surprised at her movement. He feels that his body was like paralyzed at the moment. He doesn't know how to respond from her hug. Sasori was having second thoughts if he was going to hug her back. Sasori gently placed his arms on her waist. Sakura smiled into his chest. She feels safe whenever Sasori was there.

"Sasori."

"Hm?" sakura pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled sweetly at him. Sasori gave a small smile in return. He stood up and left the laboratory. Sakura saw his figure disappearing. His scent was now stuck on her body. But she doesn't care. She was very thankful for Sasori. And yet, she is still nervous because he had just found out her secret.

xXx

"So, how's the plan going? Was it successful?" Itachi said through his phone. Deidara and Hidan were playing poker together with their woman while Itachi was only sitting down in his lounge while drinking some sake.

"What?! How did that happen you incompetent fools!"

"Sasori? He did what?"

"I see. You're no further use to me." Itachi then flipped close his phone and started glaring at the ground. He was mumbling about something. Deidara and HIdan stared at each other, then to the fuming Uchiha.

"Itachi. What the fuck is going on with you?" Hidan asked. Deidara refrained from chuckling.

"Don't you think rape is too harsh Itachi, yeah?" Deidara asked. Itachi ignored his friends and started on having thoughts about Sakura. He knew to himself that Sakura was not like any other girls. She was unique in her own way. But one thing was lingering through his mind.

_Why does Sasori have to interfere everytime I'm enjoying her? _Itachi thought. He laced his fingers and rested his chin on top of it.

"Itachi. I think it's time you should rest for a while on this girl, yeah." Deidara suggested. Itachi glared at Deidara.

"Sasori saved her from being raped."

Deidara and Hidn paused. The two of them approached Itachi in a funny way. Hidan and Deidara's face were close to Itachi.

"What the fuck did you say?! I don't believe you! Scorpion wouldn't do that!"

"Is it true?! Danna saved her?! Danna isn't like that you know! He's more like an apathetic person!"

Many questions were being asked by his two idiotic buddies. A vein appeared at the top of his head.

"Get your idiotic faces away from mine or I'll punch you two to death." The two backed away. To be honest, they were scared of Itachi excluding Sasori of course.

"I'm what?"

The three of them were startled. Sasori was now standing by the door with his arm crossed and with the same bored look on his face.

"D-danna! It was nothing! You see—"

"Hey scorpion! Is it true that you save that pink haired bitch from getting raped?" Hidan asked. Sasori rolled his eyes and took his seat.

"Yeah. I did. Got a problem with that?" Itachi cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Sasori.

"My, my. Sasori. I didn't know you have a soft spot for girls like Haruno." Itachi teased. Sasori ignored him and rested a hand on his cheek.

"Why would you do that, danna?"

"None of your concern." He simply replied.

Hidan smirked. "Ohh. Tough guy."

"Don't tell me that you like Haruno, Sasori?" Itachi smirked. Sasori narrowed his eyes on the Uchiha.

"No."

"Really, yeah?"

Sasori lazily nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

"I don't like the girl. I don't love, bastards." The three of them stared at each other.

"Really?"

"Would you please shut up?" the three of them chuckled in chorus. Sasori shook his head and focused on his toughts.

_I don't like her, do I? No, of course not. That'll be ridiculous._ Sasori thought and sipped his sake.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for not updating sooner. I was out of town for a couple of days. I didn't bring me laptop with me. So here you go. Chapter 9! Read and review please. If you have any suggestions, tell me. :) Who agrees with me? Itachi is mean on my story but sooner or later it'll be different! XD**

**~Mei-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

Akatsuki Garden 10:

* * *

Sakura had been entirely silent on her work shift. She hasn't even said a word to her long time friend, Maka. Her caring friend then notices this and Maka can't take it anymore. She placed her stuff away and approached Sakura. Maka tapped her shoulder and Sakura slowly tilted her head with a sad smile on her face.

"Alright, Sakura. I know you have a problem. So spill it out. Now." Maka demanded. It wasn't her fault that she was acting this way towards her friend. It's just that she can't take anymore of Sakura's brooding. Unexpectedly, a single tear worth diamonds streamed on Sakura's porcelain cheek. Maka blinked then wiped that tear away. She then hugged Sakura and mumbled to her on what was going on.

"Sa-Sasori knows about my c-condition.." Maka snapped. She abruptly pulled away and stared deeply into her emerald eyes.

"How the hell did he know?" Maka's voice was a bit dark but still there is some hint of concern in her voice.

Sakura bit her lip. "I accidentally coughed violently in front of him. I didn't know that there would be blood.." Sakura mumbled. She definitely doesn't want to tell Maka about her 'almost rape incident'. It would surely freak out Maka and maybe it might give her a heart attack.

Maka sighed and hugged her friend once more.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm always here for you. Always."

Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment with her friend. She hugged her back tightly. "Thank you, Maka. Thank you."

xXx

"Danna!" Deidara yelled and roughly patted Sasori's back whom was concentrating on reading his magazine. Even though Sasori is Deidara's closest friend, he is still annoyed by him sometimes.

"What do you want Deidara?" The redhead asked boredly. Deidara rolled his eyes and placed an arm over his shoulder.

"Come on, Danna! Don't be such a killjoy! Don't you know what day tomorrow is?" Deidara wiggled his eyebrows. Sasori raised an elegant eyebrow at him showing his apathetic face. Sasori wasn't showing any hint of excitement nor any concern about tomorrow.

"What the fuck? Scorpion! It's your big day tomorrow and you don't even give a fucking concern towards it? Sheesh! That is the fucking why you're the only one in the group who doesn't even have or never even had a girlfriend." Hidan teased. Sasori glared at Hidan whom was know chuckling.

"What the hell are you trying to say, Hidan? Look at what's happening to you. The more you believe on this Jashin dude, the more you become a foul-mouthed jashinist bastard who doesn't even know how to unwrap a lollipop." Sasori retorted. Hidan paused, remembering the lollipop incident.

"Damn it, Scorpion! That lollipop was really hard to unwrap!" Hidan crossed his arms and glared at the floor, feeling embarrassed. Itachi was only listening to their conversation.

"So, Danna, about tomorrow—"

"I don't plan on celebrating it."

…

"But, Danna! We already prepared you one!"

"That's nice but, no thanks."

Itachi rubbed his temples and finally, he started to speak up.

"Sasori. We have already prepared the decorations, the guests and everything. Please do not waste our efforts. In fact, we are your friends, after all." Itachi smirked in victory. Sasori kept silent until finally he nodded. Sasori doesn't want to argue with Itachi right now. He knew about Itachi's temper.

"Oh and Itachi," Sasori called. The weasel cocked his eyebrow at him, waiting for Sasori's message to continue.

"Don't be too hard on Sakura." Sasori said in a monotone voice. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows. He doesn't even know what Sasori was talking about. Itachi told him to continue but Sasori insits.

"What do you mean?" Sasori shook his head and continued reading his magazine. Itachi was staring into an empty space thinking about what Sasori said.

_Don't be too hard on Sakura. Why? What's going on with her anyway? Che. None of my concern._ The elder Uchiha thought.

xXx

Sakura and Ino were sitting together at the lunch table. Finally chatting to each other. The pink haired girl didn't have second thoughts on telling Ino her 'almost raped incident'. But she did regretted a bit that she told Ino because her blond best friend was now fuming with anger.

"I am soooo going to kill that Itachi, dude! But, I'm also glad that Sasori was there to save you." Ino smiled. Sakura blushed at the mention of Sasori's name. Ino then noticed this and wriggled her eyebrows.

"You like him, don't you?" Ino smirked. Sakura was now blushing in ten different shades of red.

"N-no.. I don't." Ino chuckled. She was about to say something when Karin and her friends interrupted her.

"Hey, Sakura." Karin called. Sakura was a bit surprised that she had called her by her first name. Sakura titled her head a bit to face Karin. Ino was now glaring at Karin and her friends.

"What?" the pink haired girl mumbled.

Karin licked her lips before saying, "Tomorrow is Sasori-san's birthday and he personally told me to invite you. I mean come on. We all know you and Sasori-san are close right?" Karin said with a hint of sarcastic in her voice. Sakura looked at Karin and then at her best friend Ino.

"It's his birthday? I don't think so. I don't fit into parties like that—"

"Come on, Sakura. We're technically sorry for about what we did. So please, join us. You can bring blondie there too if you'd like." Karin smirked. Sakura gazed at her friend then finally,

"Alright, fine. I'll be there."

"Great! See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan," Karin was about to leave when she abruptly turned again and said, "Oh. And Sakura-chan, jeans are very acceptable at his party." Karin winked before drifting away. Sakura bit her lip and thought about what Karin said. She turned to face Ino who was now mumbling on something about Karin.

"That bitch sure knows how to fake a smile. I don't trust her. But we will come for sure tomorrow." Ino glared at the table. Sakura giggled on what Ino had just said.

"Don't worry, Ino. Don't mind her. I don't trust Karin either. I'm not used at the sudden changes like calling me by my first name and adding a suffix at the end. Totally unbelievable." Sakura crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"What can I say? She is a bitch after all." Ino snorted and the two of them giggled and continued talking about Karin.

xXx

Once Sakura was already home, she immediately rushed to her room and started searching for something to wear. Of course, her family isn't rich so she doesn't have anything fancy to wear for Sasori's birthday.

"Karin told me that jeans were acceptable. So, why not?" Sakura mumbled to herself. She placed her index finger to her chin and started thinking on what to wear. Sakura's room was now a mess because of all the clothes that were scattered on her bedroom floor. She then took out a light blue tank top with skinny jeans, matching light blue sandals and a dark blue sweater.

"This'll be enough." Sakura smiled to herself. She immediately hung her outfit for tomorrow away. Closing her closet, she sat on the floor and rubbed her temples.

"Why am I even doing this? This doesn't even mean that I like Sasori. Do I?" Sakura sighed before going on to bed having an awesome dream about Sasori but worse, she had a nightmare about Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**A/N: Sup guys? I'm here to tell you that my school starts tomorrow and I'll be practically busy. :( but I promise you my dear readers that I will update every weekends. (Philippine Time). Thank you so much for the alerts, favorites, follows and of course, the reviews. I'll update chapter 11 this Saturday. :) Please, don't forget to read and review! I really love having reviews from you guys. Remember, this is an ItaSaku fanfic. :) I'm still on the part that you guys are hating Itachi and loving Sasori. XD but furthermore, you'll love him in the future. *winks* Review please~**

**-Mei-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

Akatsuki Garden 11:

* * *

Sakura didn't sleep well last night because she has so many thoughts lingering inside her head. A lot of things were bothering her before she went to Ino's meeting place. She was very nervous because first of all, it was Sasori's birthday and she only bought a very cheap gift. Sakura would be expecting that his gifts were extremely way too expensive compared to hers. Second, Uchiha Itachi would be there as well. She doesn't even have an idea on what Itachi will do once he saw her. Lastly, she wasn't quite sure if she will not be humiliated again. Sakura kept walking and walking until she had reached Ino. Of course, Ino was wearing a pretty dress while hers, were just jeans and sweaters. Sakura refused Ino to buy her a dress.

"Sakura! You ready to go?" Ino ignored her outfit because she knew if she started quarreling with Sakura about the dress, it would end up into a worse situation.

Sakura nervously nodded before the two of them went to Sasori's place.

Moments later after walking, they have reached Akasuna's Estate. It was really huge and luxurious. There were big gates right in front with three bodyguards surrounding it. The bodyguards immediately opened the gate and the both of them entered swiftly. Sakura bit her lip. Once they have reached the entrance, bodyguards opened the huge main door and every luxurious people were there. Sakura felt really out of place. Karin told her that jeans were okay. She saw everybody's attire. Most of the females were wearing dresses. But Sakura didn't give up. She lifted her head up high and started walking, ignoring the stares and murmurs coming from Sasori's guests.

"Well, well. Look who's here? Hello there Sakura-chan! Welcome to Sasori-san's party. I'm glad you made it." Karin said sarcastically. Ino started glaring at her while Sakura's gaze was on the floor. Karin smirked and tilted her chin. Ino slapped her hand away from Sakura's face and hugged Sakura protectively.

"Don't touch my friend, you insolent bitch!" Ino spat on Karin's face. The redheaded girl pushed her glasses through her nose.

"Che. Stay out of this, blondie. Me and Sakura are friends, aren't we Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glared at Karin and ignored her.

"Shut up, whore! As if Sakura here would be friends to the kind of you!" Ino rolled her eyes and dragged Sakura outside Sasori's garden for some fresh air.

"Ino. You don't have to protect me all the time. You do know that I can protect my self right?" Sakura said with a serious look on her face. Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I just can't stand on seeing you being treated like that. Especially that Karin of a bitch." Ino glared at the floor. Sakura gave a small smile and sat down on one of the nearest chairs to her.

"I'm alright, Ino."

Ino stared at her and she smiled.

"I'll go get something for us to drink. You stay here alright?" Ino winked and she went back inside for some refreshments. Once Sakura was alone, she closed her eyes for some moment of peace. But that didn't last long because someone tapped her shoulder. She snapped her eyes open and tilted her head to the side ending up on seeing Karin and her friends standing before her. Sakura rolled her eyes and avoided their gazes. Karin was pissed and she took Sakura by the collar.

"Enjoying the party Sakura-chan?" Once again, the pink haired girl ignored her. Karin smirked deviously and pushed Sakura to the floor. The redheaded girl leaned slightly on Sakura's face.

"I really can't believe that you would show up here wearing those hideous clothes. You really are cheap, Sakura." Karin sent flying daggers through her eyes. Sakura was staring at her face with no emotion.

"I know." Was Sakura's only reply that made Karin very irritated. She took her wine drink and spilled it directly on Sakura's face and clothes. Sakura flinched.

"There. That fancy wine suits your hideous clothes. It adds a little bit of variety. Who am I kidding? You're a piece of shit. Consider yourself a trash, Haruno." Karin spat right in front of her face.

Sakura unexpectedly smirked. Karin quirked an eyebrow she was a bit confused yet annoyed with Sakura.

"My life's already a piece of shit, Karin. And I _am _already a piece of trash. You don't have to remind me all the time." Sakura retorted. Karin narrowed her eyes and slapped Sakura right across the face and shoved her to the ground.

"You really are a bitch." Karin was about to kick Sakura on the stomach when she felt a hand on her shoulder gripping it tight. Karin tilted her head to see Sasori standing beside her with an unreadable expression on his face. There was also a blond woman beside her with four pigtails on her hair.

"Enough already, Karin. You had enough." Sasori said with complete boredom on the tone of his voice. Karin gulped and backed away a bit. Sasori nodded at the blond woman beside her and the woman sprayed Karin and her friends with some champagne making their dresses ruined enough.

The blond woman glared at Karin. And once she was done, she offered a hand towards Sakura. The pink haired girl hesitantly took it.

"Don't mind those two, I'm Temari, by the way. Sasori's cousin." Temari smiled at Sakura who was now staring at the floor. Sakura was a bit embarrassed because of her appearance.

"Sakura. Go with Temari. She will fix you though." Sasori said. Sakura lifted her head up and stared at Sasori. Sakura cannot read the expression on his face. She gulped and slowly approached the scorpion.

"H-happy birthday, Sasori-san." Sakura bowed her head and she lifted her hand up to give Sasori a small box. Sasori raised an eyebrow before taking it out of her hand. He examined the box and opened it slowly. It was a keychain with Sasori's name embedded in it. Sasori half smiled at the girl and went back to his serious composure.

"Thank you." Sasori mumbled. Sakura smiled gently and went along with Temari.

Once Sakura had left with Temari leaving Sasori alone in the garden, Itachi approached Sasori with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sasori." The Uchiha called.

"What?"

"I was supposed to be the one helping Sakura, when you came in the picture." Itachi muttered. Sasori chuckled and smirked at Itachi.

"What are you saying? I thought you despise that girl." Sasori said. Itachi slightly glared at Sasori and stared at the floor.

Unexpectedly, the Uchiha was mumbling something.

"You have no right to do Sakura on whatever you wish for because it was me who gave the black card to her, not you." Sasori ignored him and went back inside.

Itachi clenched his fists and glared at the floor as hard as he could. He doesn't like the fact the Sasori was getting all-nice on Sakura. Itachi was rather confused. Why does he feel this way whenever he sees Sasori helping Sakura? He even offered her to dress in a nice way and Sakura agreed to it. But with Itachi, it looks like his luck wasn't really that good. He even remembered Sakura's hurtful words to him. Itachi doesn't have a clue if Sakura was attached to Sasori. Was it because Sasori was always her life savior? No, that can't be. He knew Sasori wasn't fond too much on girls. But why does this bother him all the time? To him, Sakura was a unique girl. She isn't fond of luxurious things unlike other girls. Itachi hated very much to admit it but he thinks that he is quite having slight attachments to the pink haired girl. Itachi mentally slapped himself.

_What the hell am I thinking? I'm not attached to that blossom am I? No, that can't be possibly true. _He ignored his thoughts and punched the nearest tree before him before going back inside Sasori's party.

* * *

**A/N: Itachi, what's happening to you? Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating this Saturday. :( Here you go. Chapter 11. The continuation of Sasori's party is on the next chapter. :) Review please! I'm surprised about the alerts and reviews! THank you guys~ Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Mei-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

Akatsuki Garden 12:

* * *

When Temari and Sakura had entered back inside Sasori's party, each of everyone inside caught their attention. Sakura had her head down this time. Temari glanced the pink haired girl beside her and she lifted her chin. Temari gave Sakura a warm smile, which made Sakura smile back. The rest of the Akatsuki members were even there. Deidara and Hidan were staring at Temari. Ino almost dropped hers and Sakura's beverage when she saw her pink haired friend with Temari. She even got shocked when she saw wine liquids all over her outfit. Ino abruptly approached the two, ignoring the whispers and murmurs around the place. He doesn't care whether she bumps into someone as long as she reaches upon Sakura.

"Sakura! Oh my! What happened?" Ino's face were full of concern. The pink haired girl gave a small smile. Ino returned a sad one. Temari patted both of their shoulders and lead them both to a fancy and luxurious room. Sakura's jaw almost dropped when she saw the fanciness of the clothes, shoes, jewelries, and other things. Temari offered them to sit down on the velvet chair.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san. Please wait here. I'll go get Sakura-san some new clothes." Temrai clasped her hands in a formal way and went inside another door on the room.

"What happened, Sakura?" Ino held her pink haired friend's cheek. Sakura's eyes were stuck on the floor. Ino's eyes can be easily read. Her face was serious.

"Karin did this."

"I knew it. That red haired bitch should just die—"

"But it's all over, Ino. Sasori-san and Temari-san came in the picture." Sakura said softly. Ino went silent for a moment. Then, the blond haired girl grinned and jabbed her ribs lightly.

"I see. So, Sasori-san is really your savior, ne Sakura?" Ino wriggled her eyebrows. Sakura rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out on her friend.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. I don't have special feelings for Sasori-san." Sakura mouthed.

"Oh really?" Ino smirked. Sakura then chose to ignore her. Moments later, Temari came back holding a fancy Pink dress that reaches below her knees together with a pink stilettos, and a box of jewelry. Ino happily grinned and Sakura's eyes almost popped out on her face. Sakura's lips twitched in nervousness.

"Uhh.. Temari-san? What's all that?" Sakura pointed on the ones Temari are holding. Temari chuckled and approached the girl.

"This," Temari lifted the dress in front of Sakura, "is going to be your outfit for tonight." Sakura gulped. The skirt of the dress was full of riffles of pink roses. The torso of the dress was strapless and full of pink sequins. "This," Temari lifted the pink stilettos and showed it to Sakura, "is going to be your foot wear. While this," Temari opened the box and it revealed a fancy necklace together with a fancy Emerald stone as a pendant with matching earrings and bangles. "Is going to be your accessories." Temari finished with a smile. Sakura's lips parted.

"T-temari-san—"

"Remove the 'san', Sakura."

"Temari. I can't wear all this! It doesn't even suit a person like me. I-I just—"

"Come on, forehead girl! This is your chance to show Sasori-san how beautiful and perfect you are with that dress!" Ino shouted. Sakura face palmed.

"Ino! You don't understand! I just can't wear this kind of thing!"

"Why not?" Temari pouted and crossed her arms. Sakura had to admit it, but Temari is cute when she is pouting like that.

"I've heard a lot about you, Sakura. The Akatsuki four are talking about you all the time. Especially from the mouth of Itachi. Too bad for him, he doesn't know that you have a soft spot on Sasori huh?" Temari smirked. Sakura slightly blushed on the mention of his name.

"For Kami's sake, I don't like or love Sasori-san. Why can't you people understand that?" Sakura scratched her head. Temari rolled her eyes and she forcefully grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her all the way to the bathroom to wash. After a few minutes of arguing about the bath, Sakura was now in her bathrobe. She was freezing, while Temari was preparing her outfit. Ino blow-dried her hair. After several minutes of preparing Sakura, she was now fully in her outfit that Temari had prepared for her. Sakura's appearance was like a Goddess according to Temari.

"Omg! Kill me now, forehead girl! You look gorgeous!" Ino clasped her hands in a playful manner. Temari grinned at her success. The only problem was that Sakura couldn't walk on high heels. Temari motioned for her to walk and Sakura didn't even flinched a bit. Sakura was staring nervously at the floor. Temari then figured her problem. She patted her shoulder and taught her how to walk using high heels. Minutes of practice, Sakura then got the hang of wearing those kind of fancy shoes.

"I can't wait the look on Sasori's face." Temari muttered. Ino winked at her pink haired friend and gave her a small hug.

When Temari and Ino came down stairs, every one fell silent again. Even the Akatsuki members. Temari grinned at the crowd and pointed towards Sakura's direction. The pink haired girl's head were tilted down. She gulped while walking down the stony stairs. Everyone gasped including the Akatsuki four (except Sasori and Itachi). Sasori half smiled at the girl. Itachi was mentally surprised at how beautiful Sakura looks right now. He even thought of her as a doll. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such things.

"Woah. Now that's what I call a goddess." Deidara wolf-whistled. Hidan nodded in agreement.

Sasori didn't have second thoughts on approaching the girls. His warm smile planted on his handsome face. Sasori stretched a hand out on Sakura and she hesitantly took it. Emerald eyes were staring at the cold floor. Sasori lifted her chin so that his eye level was on hers.

"You look cute, Sakura." Sasori proudly said. Sakura smiled at the crimson haired boy. This smile was a real one that made the fuming Uchiha angry. Whu does he have this weird feeling all the time? Was this love? No, of course not. For him, it was like possession and obsessiveness. He clenched his fists and ignored the scene. Itachi can no longer hold his anger; he stood up and went outside the balcony for some fresh air. Deidara then noticed this and followed Itachi outside.

"What's up, Itachi, yeah?" The older Uchiha ignored Deidara.

"Can you tell us something?" This sentence caught Itachi's attention. He slightly tilted his head towards Deidara and raised an elegent Uchiha eyebrow.

"Are you perhaps having an interest on Sakura, yeah?" Itachi stopped himself for punching Deidara right across his face.

"No."

Deidara lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Do I have to say it again? I said no. No." Deidara was about to argue back when Hidan came in the picture.

"What the fuck are you guys doing in here? You're supposed to be inside enjoying scorpion's birthday and farewell party right?!" Hidan mouthed. Sometimes, you really can't control his foul mouth.

"Shut up, Hidan! You're ruining the scene!" Deidara deadpanned. Hidan raised a confused eyebrow and lazily scratched his head.

"What scene? Wait, what the fuck is going on? Hey.. wait a second. Are you guys doing something that I shouldn't be watching? I knew it! Itachi is gay!" Hidan snickered and lifted his fist in the air. Itachi smacked his forehead and HIdan tripped and fell flat on the floor.

"Bastard. I'm not gay and we're not doing foolish things." Itachi retorted. Deidara was now staring at Itachi with a disgusted look.

"I would never.. okay back to my question. Do you like her?" Hidan got up and just listened to their conversation.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes—no!"

"Okay, what on fucking earth are you guys talking about?"

"Itachi here has a crush on Sakura."

"You mean the pink haired bitch? Man! She's like a goddess! It's my firs time seeing those outfit on her." Hidan wriggled his eyebrows.

"Good choice, weasel." Hidan teased and Deidara chuckled.

Itachi sighed in annoyance. A small vein appeared at the top of his head. "How many times do I have to tell you idiots that I don't like her?!"

"One million?" Deidara joked. Itachi rolled his onyx orbs at him.

"Ohhh. A love triangle. I just love fairy tales." Hidan wiped an invisible tear and clasped his hands like a girl.

"Say that again and I'll order my men to kill you." Itachi deadpanned. Deiadara and Hidan went silent in a funny way. Black aura was now hovering around Itachi.

"I think we should go back inside. Scorpion and Temari might come looking for us, yeah." Deidara suggested and the three of them went back inside the party.

"Temari."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I'll be returning this outfit tomorrow and I'll make sure it is well dried and clean and—" Temari lifted her hand and motioned for her to stop speaking.

"Sakura, you don't have to do that. Those things are now yours." Temari smiled at the confused girl.

"But.. That's just all too much! I just can't easily accept this all! I—"

"Consider this as a gift, Sakura. From me and Sasori."

"Why?"

"Because Sasori and I will be leaving tomorrow." Hearing those words made Sakura's heart shatter into pieces.

"We're going back to Sunagakure. Didn't Karin tell you that this was his birthday and farewell party?" Sakura shook her head. She stopped herself from crying.

"It's true." A familiar voice spoke.

Sakura tilted her head, she saw Sasori standing before her with a blank expression written all over his face.

"I'll be leaving, Sakura." Sakura blinked. She didn't notice that a single tear streamed down her cheek. Temari was surprised to see this. Sasori sighed and approached the pink haired girl. He wiped away the tear using his thumb and half smiled at Sakura. Every one's attention was at them.

"I'll be disappearing in your eyes. Promise me one thing. Never get yourself harmed." Those words made Sakura's lips twitched. She bowed her head down and placed both of her hands on her face. Sasori stopped her and lifted her chin. He didn't have second thoughts on what he was about to do.

"Consider this as a friendly goodbye."

In a blink of an eye, Sasori kissed Sakura's forehead gently. Sakura gasped. Temari and Ino were smiling at the scene. Sasori pulled away and smiled at her one more time before going up stairs. What Sakura didn't know is that, Itachi saw the whole scene. And that made him angrier than the first one. He really hates to admit it but he finally claimed himself tat Itachi had the feeling of obsessiveness towards Sakura. He admits that he was jealous of Sasori. Itachi even thought that Sasori shouldn't be the one who kissed her right on her forehead. Itachi mentally slapped himself and once again, exited the room.

Sakura's lips were slightly parted until the end of the party.

xXx

Once the party has ended, Sakura was still wearing the outfit that Temari and Sasori gave her. Sakura still couldn't get her mind off of Sasori. Especially the part when the scorpion kissed her forehad. But she knew that that was just a friendly kiss. Which means, Sasori considers her as his friend. She was waiting for Ino to come outside, when a stranger forcefully grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the nearest tree. She saw a glimpse of Onyx eyes and hair. Sakura's eyes widened. She knew that Itachi was the one who pinned her.

"Let me go you—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Itachi placed his slender finger on her lips to shush her. Itachi smirked upon her. Not just any smirk, his famous Uchiha smirk that every girl loves.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sakura deadpanned. Emerald and Onyx were clashing together. Itachi made a clicking sound on his tongue and leaned forward to her ear.

"You." Unexpectedly, the famous Uchiha Itachi licked the side of her neck and started sucking her porcelain skin. Sakura's eyes widened and she was fighting the urge on not to moan. She bit her lip really hard and it was almost drawing blood. Itachi sucked on her neck more tightly. His hands expertly traveled along her waist down to her hips. Sakura hated to admit this but she felt some pleasure and she could no longer hold herself, until a small moan escaped from her lips and she mentally slapped herself from doing that. Itachi smirked on her neck. Once he was done, he kissed and licked her neck gently right on the spot were he had sucked. Itachi was mentally glad that Sasori was leaving tomorrow. So that no one can interfere him whenever he has plans on Sakura. Of course, it had left a hickey. Sakura couldn't do anything. Itachi's grip on her shoulder was too strong. A sweat streamed on her forehead. Then again, Itachi leaned on her ear and whispered,

"You are mine, _blossom_."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! First of all, I'm really thankful for all the alerts, favorites and follows and most especially the reviews! This story is still on going! I'm really sorry for updating so slow. I'm really busy on my school duties. Especially chemistry. Yeah, I now finally have to learn on how to love Chemistry. I really made this chapter long for you guys. I owe you one. SO, what do you think? Sasori made a move. But not as sexy as Itachi's. What do you guys think? Any suggestions? Leaving a review makes me more inspired on writing this story. :) Your reviews are awesome. So, here you go. The chapter twelve! Itachi, what the hell? :) Okay, read and don't forget to leave your review minna-chan! **

**-Mey-rin. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

* * *

Sakura kept on shifting and shifting on her bed. She couldn't sleep very well though. Her left hand was clutching her neck right on the spot were Itachi had claimed her. She couldn't help herself but to think about the way Uchiha had playfully touched her delicate neck. She didn't like it. In fact, she HATED it. She eventually hated it as much as she hated Itachi. Sakura bit her lip until it slightly bled. She remembered what Sasori told her when he had kissed her forehead.

'_I'll be disappearing in your eyes. Promise me one thing. Never get yourself harmed'_

"How can I forget what Sasori had said when he actually kissed my forehead?! Ugh. Sakura, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be thinking of a plan on how to get away from that creep of a weasel." Sakura heavily sighed and checked at her wall clock. 1am. She was surprised, all of those hours that had passed, her mind was full of Itachi and mostly Sasori. Sakura hated to admit the fact that she already misses the redheaded scorpion so much. Every time she hears his name, a feeling of heartache will suddenly bloom into her chest.

There was one thing that she doesn't totally understand. Why was her heart racing when Sasori had kissed her? Is there really a possibility that she has feelings for the scorpion? For her, of course not. She thinks that she wouldn't like her back like the way she liked him. Wait, what was going on her head? How dare she thinks that Sasori likes her? Sakura admitted to herself that she was being silly at the moment. Pretending to like Sasori was not a good joke for her. She wants her feelings to be serious. But she can't do that when there is some interference like Itachi.

Hell she would like to beat the crap out of that guy when she saw him again. Sakura made sure to herself that once she saw that weasel, he would receive a major thank you from her. And then again, there will be a lot of stories to tell to her friend, Maka. She was sure that Maka would truly react once Sakura had told her not so interesting stories tomorrow.

Time had passed by and Sakura was slowly dragging herself to a not so peaceful slumber.

"Oyasumi.. Sasori.."

xXx

**Sakura's POV**

"Eh?! He did what?!" Maka exclaimed loudly, but not too loud. After I showed her the mark that Itachi had given me, she freaked out. I knew it. She would react very much once I had told her the happenings on Sasori-san's farewell and birthday party. It wasn't really just enough for me to keep all those secrets just for myself. I really need someone whom I can share it with. I stared at Maka with a blank expression so that she can tell that I was being serious the whole time.

"Nevertheless, you will never believe this, Maka.."

"Never believe what? Oh come on, Sakura-chan! Enough with the cliffhangers already! Tell me noooooow!" Maka said, more like demanded to me.

I bit my lip and nervously sighed, "Before Sasori-san left, he actually… you know.. kissed me—"

"Ohh! Really?! Wow! Sugoi! Sakura-chan, you truly are falling for Sasori, are you not?!"

"Maka! I wasn't even finished yet! Sigh. How would Shikamaru put this? Hmm, troublesome. Yeah, that's the right term for it. Now, on with the story. Sasori-san didn't directly kiss me on the lips, you derp! He kissed me on my forehead." I kind of mumbled the last part. And throughout the corner of my eyes, I can see Maka's eyes widening.

"S-sakura-chan.. that was really.. sweet." She sweetly smiled. I lifted my head to stare at her face. How the hell did that become sweet? I mean, come on. It was just a simple friendly kiss of goodbye.

"What do you mean sweet? I don't have feelings for Sasori-san that way, you know!" or do I? I can't really tell right now. All I know is that I really hate Uchiha Itachi and I think I should burn his soul and drag him to hell were he can no longer bug me.

"Sakura. Once a guy kisses your forehead, that kiss contains respect for the girl. Don't you even get it? For me, I think there's a possibility that Sasori-san might like you! I mean, why does he have to kiss you on the forehead instead on your cheeks, huh? Do you get my point, Sakura?" Maka eyed me seriously, causing me to back off a little bit. I think she was right.. Why did Sasori-san had to kiss me on my forehead instead on my cheek? Dammit! I'm assuming again. I don't really want this type of feeling.. I'm a bit confused..

But I really hate the fact that I already miss Sasori so much.

xXx

**A****uthor's POV**

Sasori and Temari had just arrived at the airport of Sunagakure. His usual expression planted on his face was never changed. Even though he hates to admit the fact that whenever he saw a glimpse of pink, his mind would automatically bloom with the face of Haruno Sakura.

A lot of question was lingering in his mind. First of all, why did he call her cute when she wore that dress that Temari had given her? Second, why is he very protective of her? Is she really that stupid to be protected of? Of course not. He became that protective of her when he found out about her condition about having a lung problem. Now that was something serious. And lastly, why did he kiss her forehead during that night? Was he really bound to like Sakura?

Sasori shook his head and sighed. To him, he only did that as a friendly goodbye. He knew to himself that he could not love her the way she had loved his long time friend, Ichinose Misaki. That is also one of the main reasons why he wanted to go to Sunagakure.

Misaki was a smart and funny girl. She was the one whom had changed Sasori. A long time ago, Sasori was the type of boy who will cry for petty problems such as being bullied. That all changed when Misaki entered his life. She protected him from all those bullies by beating their asses up. From that day on, the moment he saw her brown hair, Sasori knew that he would be loved back like the way he was loving Misaki.

But that was 10 years ago. Misaki was now a fully-grown woman and it was about this time for him to see her again. He longed for her hug and warm welcoming. Sasori hated the fact that Misaki already has a boyfriend. Sasori was very silent when he heard about the news but he still had the smile on his face. The only smile that he could show only for Misaki. Scorpion was in very deep thoughts again.

"Oi. Sasori." Temari had poked his cheek for like the fifth time. Sasori blinked three times and faced his cousin.

"Huh? What?"

Temari raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'what?' you've been slacking off again. Haven't you felt that I have been poking that cheek of yours for the fifth time already? What were you thinking again?"

Sasori gave her his usual blank expression. Temari quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He muttered.

Temari face palmed and sighed heavily. "You don't have to tell me bro. I already know what you're thinking. It's Saki-chan, isn't it?" Sasori ignored the blond woman who was chuckling weirdly.

"Ne, don't worry. We'll get to see her again. The driver said that we will arrive in about thirty minutes." Still Sasori was ignoring her.

Temari had an idea.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you that she texted me a while ago while you were asleep and deep in thoughts." Something clicked in Sasori's head. He immediately turned his gaze on his cousin with slightly widened eyes.

"Tell me your serious, Temari." He deadpanned. Temari was holding back laughter. Although, she couldn't resist the look on his cousin's face, she began to laugh like a horse.

"Hahahaha! I got you this time, Sasori! I knew it! Your mind is full of Saki!" She wiped her tears while laughing. Sasori glared at her in return.

"Enough with your foolish jokes, Temari."

The blond woman turned silent.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Temari's phone rang. She took it out and checked her messages. Her eyes widened when she saw the sender. It was Misaki. She read the message and immediately replied.

"Sasori! Hey! Snap out of it! Misaki texted me, for real this time." She shook him by his shoulder but was pushed away by him.

"Buzz off."

Temari glared at the redhead.

"Fine! You don't want to believe me this time? Well too bad buddy! Misaki told me that she can't wait to see you again and she will be inviting us for a tea party tomorrow at her house. Wouldn't you like that? Huh?" Temari stuck her tongue out on him and shifted her gaze at the window.

He gave Temari a light pat on the head befire turning back to the window on his side. Sasori secretly smiled and paid attention on what he was doing earlier.

_Misaki.. It's about time for me to see you again._

* * *

**A/N: Sasori. We didn't know that you have someone whom you love since childhood. :) Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the two months of no updates and all. I'm really busy with school and I really need to work on my grades. -.- I have to work hard on it. Anw, I hope you guys are still subscribing my story even though I do not update that fast. Anwys, Would anyone like to draw Ichinose Misaki? :) If you have ideas, you can submit your drawings to me on deviantart. :) my user name is just like my old username here. 'flaminguchiha'. So, I will be really glad if you will leave your respective reviews. :) Catch you later guys!**

**-Erza**


End file.
